herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Blowhard
King Blowhard is a minor character from the Disney TV series DuckTales. An anthropomorphic dog and the former King of Ithaquack, he appears as a supporting character solely in the episode "Home Sweet Homer." He was voiced by Peter Cullen, who also voiced several villains on the show, such as Bankjob Beagle. Appearance King Blowhard is very tall in his appearance. He also appears incredibly obese. He wears a red robe over most of his body, a shiny crown on his head, and brown sandles on his feet. He has tan-colored fur, a thick, white beard, and appears to have big, luscious lips, especially his lower one. Personality King Blowhard is a jovial man with a big personality. He is friendly, kind, and very outgoing. He is also shown to be willing to help anyone who needs or requires his aid or assistance. However, he also carries with him a fair bit of frustration due to his seemingly perpetual allergies and wishes that he could do away with them. Abilities King Blowhard has his name for his reason. As his name implies, he can take big, deep breaths and blow incredibly hard gusts and even gales of wind, which are powerful enough to send a normal-sized person flying, no matter his or her weight, and even part or push back the sea, as demonstrated when he reveals Ulysses's old, sunken ship. In addition to this, King Blowhard also has amazing physical strength, as he is shown hauling Ulysses's ship onto the shore of his island all on his own, indicating the level of power that he has within him. Role in the Series Thanks to Circe, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Homer wind up abandoning Scrooge's yacht before they are then washed up on an island filled with beautiful bushes of ripe-looking fruits called Umma-Gumma fruit. They are awakened to the sound of what they initially believe to be a monster in a nearby cave. The nephews, in particular, are frightened, believing that it is a real monster that is about to emerge. However, their minds are put at ease when King Blowhard emerges instead in a most comical way -- by sneezing so hard, he blows himself out of his own cave and into a bush of Umma-Gumma fruit. The group is now certain that he is not a monster, but as Louie points out, he has "a monster sneeze." After getting to his feet, King Blowhard asks who the group is. Scrooge introduces himself, and then asks him who he is and where they are. King Blowhard likewise introduces himself, having to pause to sneeze once and nearly blowing away the heroes in the process, and then tells them that they are on his home island. Upon hearing his name, Homer recognizes King Blowhard as someone who had once aided his uncle, Ulysses, on his odyssey. King Blowhard is skeptical, at first, of Homer's claim of being Ulysses's nephew, considering that Ulysses was "a moooountain of a man," and Homer is very scrawny. Homer sadly agrees with this sentiment, saying that he is "more of a hill." King Blowhard, now believing Homer's claim, thinks back to the last time he saw Ulysses's ship, which "sank in a mighty storm" and now lies at the bottom of the cove near the island. Homer laments how much he wishes it could rise back to the surface and carry them to Ithaquack, and King Blowhard wishes that he could stop sneezing. Huey and Louie quickly figure out that it is likely the pollen of the flowers on the Umma-Gumma fruit that is making him sneeze. King Blowhard doubts this to be the case until he sniffs one of the flowers and ends up sneezing again, confirming the boys' theory. King Blowhard is then offered a deal by Scrooge. If he helps them raise Ulysses's ship, then they will carry all of the Umma-Gumma fruit with them, thus getting rid of the flowers and their pollen. He accepts the deal and encourages the heroes to stand back, lest they be blown away by his powerful blow. He then blows hard and parts the sea, revealing the much-needed ship, which he then hauls out of the sea himself. Happy to have new transportation to Ithaquack, Homer, Scrooge, and the boys happily repair the ship over the next few days, load up all the Umma-Gumma fruit, and head off on their way to Ithaquack, waving goodbye to the friendly King Blowhard. King Blowhard is not seen again until briefly near the end of the episode, when the sound of Circe's Time Twister spell wakes him up and he tiredly comes to the mouth of his cave to investigate. Seeing nothing and no one suspicious, he blows out the candle he is holding and returns to his slumber. After this, King Blowhard is never seen again in the series, as Scrooge and the boys return to their own time following Circe's defeat. Gallery Images King_Blowhard.jpg|King Blowhard's introduction. BlowhardLaughs.jpg|King Blowhard laughing at Homer's claim of being Ulysses's nephew. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:One-Shot Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Monarchs Category:Anthropomorphic